


Unexpected Poetry

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Wilde (1997)
Genre: Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Man, Poetry, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Robbie has been staying with them for a few months now. One evening, he and Daisy have a conversation.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Robbie Ross, Robbie Ross & Daisy Hardy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to [I didn't know where else to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132263/chapters/55354612) but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Daisy is 15, Robbie is 17

“Robbie?” she asked into the quiet.

He turned his head to her. “Hm?”

"Have you had sex yet?"

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She slowly looked over at him. "Only with guys or also girls?"

"Only guys. Three." He could tell she was shy about asking but couldn't really tell why yet. "You?"

She shook her head. "No.” After a short pause, she added: “I've kissed two but never more."

He shrugged. "That’s alright, there's no rush."

She hummed half-heartedly. "I suppose."

He looked at her again. "You can move at your own pace, you know? Just because other people, your friends, your classmates or whoever are dating or having sex doesn't mean you have to."

She stayed quiet for a moment, mulling it over. "You really think so?”

Robbie nodded. “Yep.”

Daisy smiled then. “Okay.”

They were quiet for a while. A comfortable silence settled over them.

After many minutes, she spoke again. Her voice was low, like she wasn't entirely sure she was allowed to ask or if she really wanted to. But curiosity got the better of her. "Have you and dad..." she trailed off and sheepishly looked over at Robbie.

He was surprised at the question, he had assumed that that was something she wouldn't want to think about. Who wanted to think about either of their parents having sex? It was a strange thing. But he answered nonetheless. "We have."

"Is it strange for you that he's so much older? Or that he has a daughter who's just a few years younger than you?"

"Hm..." Robbie tapped his finger against his glass in thought. "The boys I've been with before weren’t much older than me. It's a bit strange when I think about it that he's a little more than twice my age. It’s... well, it’s a lot." He chuckled. "But I love him. I think he loves me too."

She laughed. "Oh, he definitely does."

Robbie smiled broadly. It made him incredibly happy to hear that. Sure, Alec had said it a few times but it always send a thrill through him to hear it. "So you're not grossed out by seeing your dad behave so  _ in love _ ?"

"No. I mean... it's not like he acts... totally smitten or anything." She paused. "Though with the way he looks at you sometimes..." She snickered as she recalled it.

Robbie grinned, he could even feel his cheeks heat a little. "It's different than what I would have ever imagined as my... 'ideal relationship' if I can call it that, with him and you. But love happens where it does, I suppose. And now that I'm here, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Aww." Daisy beamed. "That's so poetic."

He flashed her a playful smile. "I didn't take literature class in my old school for nothing."

"Ooh! Do you write?"

"I haven't in a while.” He shrugged. “But back then, I wrote quite a lot. Some of the poems are rubbish but there are good ones."

Daisy stifled a yawn. “Could you read me some?"

He smiled. "Sure. Let me just get them."

She hummed and took a sip of her drink.

He came back a minute later with a small notebook.

After he sat down, she tucked her legs under herself and turned to face him.

He flicked through the pages a little, smiling at some, cringing at others. But then he smoothed a page and cleared his throat.

When he had finished, she mumbled: "That was great. And you have a really calming voice."

"Thanks.” He smiled. “But I think you'll fall asleep if I continue."

Daisy sighed. "Yeah." She pushed herself upright and stretched. "Pity. It  _ is _ already pretty late."

"I can read to you some more when you're in bed," he offered.

"You'd do that?" She looked over at him in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Mmm, that would be cool." She smiled at him.

  
  


When Alec came home, he was confused that he couldn't find Robbie or Daisy anywhere. He hadn't really expected them to still be awake but Robbie wasn't in bed and the light in the bathroom was off too. He just considered calling their names when the door of Daisy’s room opened and Robbie came out. He carefully closed the door behind himself and smiled when he saw Alec. He made his way over to him and leaned in to kiss him.

"What were you doing in Daisy's room?" Alec asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"I read her some of my poems until she fell asleep." He lifted the book for Alec to see.

Alec smiled softly. It made him happy to see Robbie and Daisy getting along so well. "I didn't know you write poetry."

"Well, it’s been a while.” He shrugged. “I can read you some too."

"If you want to, yeah. I'd love to hear them."

Robbie grinned and planted another quick kiss on Alec's lips. "Get ready for bed then." He playfully slapped Alec's ass as he left.

Alec half turned around. "Oi!" he said in fake exasperation.

Robbie grinned and shushed him. "Keep quiet or you'll wake Daisy."

Alec shook his head with a fond smile. 

Robbie was already in bed when he came back. He had switched on the little light by the headboard.

Alec settled into bed next to him, his head resting on Robbie's shoulder.

Robbie was amazed by how little time it took until Alec had fallen asleep.

He put away the book and switched off the light, careful not to move too much so he wouldn't wake Alec. Then he wrapped his arms around him and planted a kiss on his forehead. He felt happy like this. At peace. Like this was exactly where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
